dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:The Golden Moustache/Freddy and the Badsters Episode 1: "The beginning"
Intro (The screen starts with Golden's face as a logo with the words "THE GOLDEN MOUSTACHE" below.) (A man is with a book,with a bunch of kids listening to him.) (Man: Who are the greatest heroes of this town?) (Children: "FREDDY THE FROG AND BUGS BADSTER!" (Man: Well,you can see their series!) (Children: Yay!) (Music starts as the screen changes to the view of a blue sky with some clouds,and then to a town.) (The man's voice is heard in the background.) (Man: Both are the greatest heroes who can help people with their problems and beat villains!) (Freddy and Badster dressed as doctors are seen observing a patient,before the screen shows a large dragon beaten by Freddy and Badster while they're being congratulated.) (Man: Both are cool when they save the day without problems...It is....FREDDY AND THE BADSTERS!) (Freddy and Bugs are seen on a stage playing electric guitars as the kids watching the show are screaming in joy and clapping.) (End of intro) Episode (Man: "Episode 1: The beginning.") (The screen shows a town,with a large black colored building there,some toons are entering the building,but then the screen zooms in and we see Freddy the frog and Bugs Badster with their respective gangs looking at each other.) Freddy: "Give up,rabbit! you ain't got nothing on me!" Bugs: "Don't get too cocky,Freddy,we'll have to see!" A boxing bell noise is heard as Freddy and Bugs with their gangs walk away,the screen then shows Freddy and Bugs with their gangs on the sides of a basket ball area. Freddy to his gang: "Alrighty everybody,we've gotta show that guy's team that they will lose hard!" Bugs to his gang: "Everybody,we need to work if we want to beat Freddy and his gang!" A boxing bell noise is heard again as Freddy and Bugs with their gangs are seen playing. A member of Freddy's gang is getting an advantage,but then one of Bugs' gang members gets an advantage and throws the ball in team Freddy's hoop,making Freddy growl in anger. Freddy: "DARNIT! WHERE'S LLOYD WHEN YOU NEED HIM?!" A few more minutes pass,and Freddy and Bugs' teams get their own victories. (The screen shows Freddy getting a victory) Freddy grins. Freddy: "Ha!" Bugs rolls his eyes with an annoyed expression on his face. (The screen then shows Bugs getting a victory) Bugs smirks in an arrogant way while Freddy growls in anger. (The screen shows Freddy getting a victory,Bugs getting a victory,this continues for a bit until..) Bugs' team wins! Freddy and Bugs' teams exit the area. Freddy is seen in a room with his gang,with an angry expression. Freddy: "COME ON GUYS! WE ONLY HAD 3 VICTORIES,WHILE BUGS HAD 5!" Member 1: "But boss.." Freddy: "NO! YOU DAMN MOOKS! NEXT TIME,I'LL MAKE SURE YOU GUYS WORK HARDER!" Meanwhile in a room with Bugs and his gang... Bugs: "We won guys!" His gang says: "Yay!" The screen then shows various other toons walking around in hallways,until Freddy and his gang and Bugs with his gang walk to each other. Bugs: "So how do you like the taste of losing,frog boy?" Freddy: "I'll make sure you won't have that little smile of yours ever again,Bugs!" Suddenly Freddy and Bugs' gangs start arguing. Frog member of Freddy's gang: "Your gang sucks! Our gang is better!" Rabbit member of Bugs' gang: "Oh yeah? Atleast our gang has a nice friendly leader,your gang leader's just a big arrogant jerk!" Frog member: "Well...uhh...you aren't exactly wrong...don'ttellhimisaidthisplease..." The members start fighting because they're getting angry with each other,so the frog and the rabbit start walking away to avoid the chaos. Freddy and Bugs are surprised. Freddy: "Well uhh,this was unexpected." Bugs: "We have to stop this!" Suddenly a black rabbit like figure appeared...it was SHADOW BUGS! Bugs was shocked. Bugs: "Shadow Bugs?!" Shadow Bugs: "Yes,it is i,and i've brought my own friends!" SB's gang arrived. Freddy looks at the screen and says: "Oh boy..." Freddy then looks back at what is happening. Bugs: "There's already chaos happening,i won't let you cause more!" Shadow Bugs: "Oh yeah?" Shadow Daffy then arrived and punched Bugs in the face,sending him a few meters back. Shadow Bugs: "You haven't got your own friend here,this should be easy!" "TWO WABBITS!" Elmer Badster arrived and prepared his shotgun,pointing at the two. Shadow Bugs and Bugs at the same time: "Uh oh." Elmer then shot multiple times with bullets coming at the two rabbits,they screamed as they started running away. Freddy grinned. Freddy: "Serves Bugs we-WOAH!" Freddy noticed bullets coming for him and he rolled out of the way,he started running away until he and Bugs were running together away from Elmer's bullets. Freddy noticed a place to hide. Freddy pointed there and he and Bugs hid there. Elmer Badster started walking. Elmer Badster: "Where are you,you wabbit? you and your little frog friend...hmm,no matter,i'll find them eventually." Elmer then walked away. Freddy and Bugs were kinda scared. Bugs: *whispering* "Uhh...listen,i know we aren't on good terms with each other,but..." Bugs offered his hand for an hand shake. Bugs: "Truce?" Freddy sighed. Freddy: "Truce." Freddy shook Bugs' hand. Freddy: "So what's the plan?" Bugs: "I don't know,we think of one." Lightbulbs appear above Freddy and Bugs' heads,until they get an idea. Freddy and Bugs at the same time: "I GOT IT!" (The screen turns black and we focus on Elmer Badster who's roaming around the hallways.) Elmer Badster: "Those wa-AH!" Elmer is suddenly lifted in the air by a rope wrapped around his legs. Freddy and Bugs suddenly show themselves and run away. Elmer: "COME HERE WABBIT!" Freddy: "What do we do?" Bugs: "We must stop this chaos!" Freddy (thoughts): "I'd rather get outta here and get an hotdog..." Bugs: "Find your gang,i'll find mine." Freddy: "You have something on your mind?" Bugs: "Basically." Bugs and Freddy walk away in an attempt to find their own gang. (The screen focuses on Bugs.) Bugs was trying to find his gang's members,but couldn't find any,he felt like he was never gonna find anyone until he saw a figure.. Bugs: "Hey!" The figure revealed itself to be again...Shadow Bugs! Shadow Bugs: "Aaaah.....i got you right where i wanted you to be! what a lovely situation of chaos,don't you agree?" Bugs: "Shadow Bugs,you won't cause any trouble here!" Shadow Bugs: "Oh really? bring it on then!" Both prepared for combat. FIGHT! Bugs Badster (thoughts): "Wait,this isn't a death battle....oh whatever." Category:Blog posts